The invention relates to a push-button arrangement comprising: at least one fastening plate having an outer surface and an inner surface; at least one fastening hole in the fastening plate; a switch arranged at the at least one fastening hole, on the inner surface side of the fastening plate; at least one push-button made substantially entirely of an elastic material; a fastening portion for fastening the push-button to the fastening hole in the fastening plate; and the fastening portion comprising at least one fastening sleeve portion with an annular cross-section and an outer surface arranged against the fastening hole; and the push-button comprising a press portion; and the fastening sleeve portion having at least one fastening member on the end portion facing away from the press portion, the fastening member being configured to press against the fastening plate.
The invention further relates to a push-button made substantially entirely of an elastic material and comprising: a fastening sleeve portion having a first end and a second end; a press portion arranged to close off the first end of the fastening sleeve portion; and a fastening member on the second end portion of the fastening sleeve portion.
Mobile machines, for example, are provided with control panels, control desks and similar control equipment that may include various control devices, such as control sticks, wheels, rolls and balls. The control equipment may further comprise push-buttons. A problem with current pushbuttons is that impurities and moisture may enter through the buttons inside the control equipment. Moreover, the impurities between a push-button and the housing of the control equipment may jam the button and prevent its operation. Although prior art knows buttons tightly enclosed under a protective film, finger contact with these buttons and their functionality is considered poor.